


Глазная повязка

by Matvey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matvey/pseuds/Matvey
Summary: — А не слишком ли много вы выпили за сегодня, следователь Кирштайн? Спать плохо будете, — сказав это, парень рассмеялся, и Жан резко поднял взгляд на довольного собой официанта, а затем на табличку с его именем."Марко Бодт," — гласила та.





	Глазная повязка

"Шиганшина" казалась довольно уютным кафе и безусловно нравилась Жану. Завсегдатаи кафе слагали о кафе страшные легенды, одна хуже другой, но Жану слишком нравилась уютная "Шиганшина". О разрухе, царившей здесь после уничтожения "Совы" около пяти лет назад, не напоминало уже ничего, кроме громкой славы и мрачных слухов. Изнутри помещение было оформлено так, словно его окружали массивные стены-крепости; потолок казался неестественно высоким, а двери-ворота невероятно большими и величественными.

Говорили, что кофе здесь всегда был лучше, чем где-либо еще, и, что бы ни происходило, вкус фирменного "гульего кофе" не менялся в этом кафе никогда. О том, каким должен быть "гулье кофе" Жан знал мало, но то, что подают здесь, определенно нравилось ему.

Он никогда не был здесь раньше, но готов был поклясться, что за этим кофе он был бы готов приходить сюда хоть каждый выходной, каждую свободную минуту, игнорируя его темное прошлое и слухи, ходящие о кафе.

Тем более, Жан не хотел верить в то, что здесь могли обитать гули. Снова. По мнению следователя, это было нелогично и не имело совершенно никакого смысла, а преувеличивать и распространять слухи всегда было свойственно для людей. Несомненно, такой расклад был бы символичен и даже в каком-то извращенном смысле романтичен, но не логичен. Гули должны быть в тени, а не на виду, и искать их следовало бы именно там, где никто бы не додумался искать. Кирштайн знал как никто, что именно страх - двигатель любых мотивов - сильнее любой романтики, и возвращаться туда, где уже потерпели крах сильнейшие гули, ни один монстр не стал бы.

Так считал Жан, и поэтому видел во всем этом фарсе с расследованием только бесполезную трату времени. Но кафе ему нравилось, и парень готов был расследовать здесь хоть каждый день, пить кофе и наблюдать за посетителями и порой странно поглядывающим на него персоналом "Шиганшины".

Откинувшись на спинку мягкого кресла, Жан с легкой улыбкой на лице представил, что сказал бы Эрен на его столь безответственное поведение во время исполнения своих обязанностей, будь он здесь. Но Эрена здесь не было, и Кирштайн со спокойной совестью допивал уже третью чашку кофе, в то время как количество посетителей медленно, но верно уменьшалось.

Жан потянулся, оглядываясь, чтобы в последний раз попытаться исполнить свой долг следователя, не заметить ничего интересного и уйти, заплатив наконец за свой кофе. Но вдруг замер, впервые наткнувшись взглядом на темноволосого официанта, все это время сидевшего за барной стойкой и протирающего стаканы. Кирштайн затаил дыхание, едва ли не забыв, как дышать, разглядывая парня с повязкой на правом глазу и россыпью веснушек на улыбчивом лице.

Весь мир следователя разом сузился до одного человека, невероятного напоминания, символа его забытого прошлого.

— Быть не может, — с испугом и неким трепетным ужасом в охрипшем голосе выдохнул Жан, сжав до боли кулаки.

"Но он так похож, так похож, похож..." — билась в голове у Жана навязчивая мысль, отдавалась пульсацией в висках и звоном в ушах, и странное неопознанное чувство охватило его с ног до головы. По телу пробежались мурашки.

Улыбчивый официант продолжал неторопливо выполнять мелкую работу, напевая что-то веселое себе под нос, перебрасывался короткими фразами с посетителями и персоналом, периодически поправлял повязку и улыбался так, что сердце Жана пропускало удар, замирало и вновь начинало биться с бешеной скоростью, норовя пробить грудную клетку.

Бросив что-то невысокой хмурой официантке в толстовке поверх формы и получив короткий кивок в ответ, парень с повязкой вдруг повернулся, поставил сверкающий чистотой стакан и, обойдя стойку, направился в сторону следователя. Кирштайн же невольно вжал голову в плечи и уткнулся взглядом в полупустую чашку кофе.

— Еще порцию, — кивнув на чашку, заговорил официант и небрежно оперся правой рукой о стол, — или все-таки счет?

Жан вдруг представил эту руку мертвенно бледной, с вырванными кусками плоти, лежавшую в луже крови вдали от тела, и его передернуло от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Сейчас следователь до дрожи боялся поднять глаза и увидеть то, что преследовало его в самых страшных кошмарах долгие годы.

— Кофе, — бросил Жан нервно, хотя желание потребовать счет и покинуть заведение как можно быстрее росло в нем с каждой секундой. Официант хмыкнул на это заявление и убрал наконец руку с глаз Жана.

— А не слишком ли много вы выпили за сегодня, следователь Кирштайн? Спать плохо будете, — сказав это, парень рассмеялся, и Жан резко поднял взгляд на довольного собой официанта, а затем на табличку с его именем.

"Марко Бодт," — гласила та.

"Марко, Марко, Марко," — эхом отдавалось в голове Жана. — "Твой Марко, Марко, Марко!"

— Привет, — добавил Марко, отсмеявшись, с таким лицом, словно разыграл давнего приятеля и ничего страшного не произошло. Словно ожидал, что Жан тоже рассмеется и по-приятельски обнимет старого друга. Но этого не случилось. Разом добитый этим беззаботным приветствием, Жан, не выдержав и словно выйдя из охватившего его ступора, подхватился и кинулся к выходу как к единственному спасению от призраков прошлого, при этом оттолкнув от себя парня и ненароком опрокинув на стол чашку с остатками кофе.

Марко, будто бы до глубины души огорченный и задетый этим поступком, разочарованно опустил вниз уголки губ.

— Быстро убежал, — расстроенно бросил парень, обращая взгляд на опешившую Энни. Девушка глядела то на дверь, то на Марко, медленно осознавая произошедшее и начиная возмущаться. 

— Не заплатил! — подхватилась она, намереваясь догнать беглеца, но Марко небрежным жестом остановил ее.

— Я рассчитаюсь, не беспокойся, — снова поправив повязку и продолжив напевать какую-то ненавязчивую мелодию, Марко аккуратно взял чудом не пострадавшую чашку в руки.

Энни фыркнула, но от идеи ловить сбежавшего парня отказалась в угоду своим же интересам.

— Таких посетителей сожрать мало, — недовольно буркнула она. — Благодетель наш.

***

 

Уже несколько часов Жан не хотел никого видеть или слышать. Работая в CCG, парень считал, что искупил большую часть своей вины и призраки прошлого должны были оставить его, как и чувство всепоглощающей пустоты и боли в душе. Но Жан ошибался. После случившегося в "Шиганшине" внутри следователя словно что-то заново переломилось, а перед глазами раз за разом мелькали одни и те же картинки воспоминаний.

Кровавое месиво было у парня в голове и в сердце.

Он отзвонился Эрену, сообщив, что ни сегодня, ни завтра в штаб не заявится, на что Эрен сперва возмущался, но, по одному только звучанию голоса оценив незавидное состояние Кирштайна, быстро отвязался и даже пообещал прикрыть его перед Леви. Джагер был хоть и упертым, как баран, но понимающим парнем. И Жан был благодарен ему за это, несмотря на их давнюю неприязнь на почве некоторых разногласий.

Жан закрыл все окна, развалился на диване и слушал звенящую тишину. На полу лежала открытая книга, брошенная и обреченная остаться недочитанной, да пара пустых бутылок от дешевого пива. Жан пил редко, предпочитая оставаться в здравом уме, но сегодня это правило можно было смело нарушить. В здравом уме сейчас мог быть кто угодно, но не он.

На столе остывал кофе, который Жан даже не собирался пить — парень никогда не умел готовить кофе и предпочитал покупать его в забегаловках, встречающихся на пути от дома до работы. Жан мог приготовить все, что угодно, кроме кофе.

Именно поэтому кофе ему готовил только Марко.

Марко, Марко, Марко.

Казалось, даже часы тикали одним ритмом, в котором слышалось это осточертевшее "Марко". Жан застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Почему сейчас, Марко?

Парень не ждал ответа, не ждал, что его услышат, обращаясь куда-то наверх, где потолок преграждал путь к небу, он просто говорил в пустоту, только бы заполнить чем-то тишину и не чувствовать себя таким одиноким в собственном доме. Но руки, которыми он пытался закрыться от всего мира, были холодными, и Жану казалось, что они были по локоть в крови.

Жану казалось, что весь он в крови, так холодно и мерзко ему было на душе.

Кирштайн даже не сразу заметил трель дверного звонка и прибавившийся к нему нетерпеливый стук. Первой мыслью было проигнорировать гостя, но Жан быстро отмел ее, понимая, что долго в таком состоянии не протянет и еще несколько часов убийственного одиночества уничтожат его изнутри.

— Слабак, Кирштайн, просто открой эту гребанную дверь, — уговаривал себя Жан, поднимаясь и с легкой злобой отпинывая куда-то в сторону одну из пустых банок, словно та была перед ним в чем-то виновата.

Гость успокоился и перестал стучать сразу же, как Жан направился к двери - видимо, услышал. И, когда дверь наконец открылась, улыбаясь, стоял на пороге с закрытым бумажным стаканчиком в руках.

— Кофе? Горячий еще, — протягивая руку с напитком Жану, доброжелательно предложил Марко так, как предлагают что-то близким друзьям, а не покупателям, и Жана перекосило от нахлынувших эмоций и очередной волны отвратительных воспоминаний. Смотреть на лицо Марко и его прикрытый повязкой правый глаз было почти физически больно, но тот словно не замечал такой на себя реакции и продолжал добродушно улыбаться.

Или скалиться.

Все же взяв предложенное в руки и вежливо кивнув в знак благодарности, Жан прижался обеими руками к стаканчику и удовлетворенно хмыкнул — кофе действительно был горячий и быстро отогрел озябшие ладони.

— Я похоронил тебя, — с неискренним спокойным безразличием в голосе бросил Жан, развернувшись вглубь квартиры и как бы не приглашая, но давая Марко разрешение последовать за собой, которое, по всем законам жанра, не закончится для следователя ни чем хорошим. И Марко этим разрешением воспользовался, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь и с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Хоронить пришлось бы тебя, — хмыкнул Марко весело, — если бы Энни догнала тебя сегодня.

Жан хлебнул горячего кофе и издал нечленораздельный звук, выражавший, очевидно, вопрос.

— Ты не заплатил, — со смешком пояснил Марко. Жан, едва ли не присосавшись к несчастному стаканчику как самая настоящая пиявка, что-то оживленно промычал. А затем, отцепившись от напитка, обернулся на Марко, заставляя того остановиться посреди комнаты, всматриваясь в открытый левый глаз и пытаясь понять, как могло измениться его выражение.

— Прости, — холодно извинился Жан, силясь не проявлять эмоций больше, чем следовало бы. — Я заплачу тебе сейчас, — пообещал Кирштайн и нахмурился. — Если, конечно, ты пришел именно за этим.

Марко неопределенно пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся, как он делал это раньше. Жана переполнило чувство тепла и нежности от ощущения, что его прежний Марко наконец вернулся и больше его не оставит. Но Жан изо всех сил старался отогнать его, не дать ему завладеть собой и затуманить разум. Он боялся верить этому чувству, как бы тепло ему не было, боялся обмануться иллюзией и утонуть в этой улыбке и добродушном взгляде, с интересом разглядывающем обстановку дома. Взгляд у Марко был как у щенка, и не утонуть в нем было почти невозможно.

— Тут мало что изменилось, — выдал свой вердикт Марко, по-хозяйски распахивая шторы и поднимая вещи с пола. — И ты не изменился. Все также вкусно пахнешь, — Марко растянулся в улыбке, устраиваясь за столом. — Только раньше я не думал, что настолько.

От этого заявления Жана передернуло, и парень отвернулся, стараясь не думать о подтексте, который мог быть (даже не мог быть, а очевидно был) в этой фразе.

— А еще, — Бодт, наклонившись над остывшим кофе, презрительно фыркнул, — ты так и не научился готовить кофе. Он ужасен даже на вид.

Жан закатил глаза, расслабившись, и устроился рядом, лицом к лицу с лучшим другом. Это напоминало о прошлом, и Жан наслаждался этим ощущением. Свое прошлое он любил больше настоящего. В свое прошлое Жан верил больше, чем в будущее. Жан признавал, что готов был умереть в своем прошлом, нежели ждать смерти в будущем.

— Сожрать собрался? — отшутился Жан несколько нервно.

— А что, страшно? — прищурившись, спросил Марко Жана и как-то мрачно хохотнул, наклоняясь и переходя на зловещий шепот. — Смерть такое же естественное явление, как прием пищи. Или секс.

— Тонко, — признал Жан с легкой улыбкой, на что Марко просиял. Кое-что в нем не менялось, как и то, что Марко безумно нравились те моменты, когда ему удавалось удачно поколоть Жана. — Но с твоей позиции эта шутка звучит смешнее, если ты, конечно, не предлагаешь мне перепихнуться в честь встречи.

Марко неопределенно повел плечами.

— Но быть сожранным близким человеком ведь куда лучше, чем незнакомым гулем, разве нет?

— Ты все еще считаешь меня другом, Марко? — уточнил Жан неуверенно, на что Марко закатил глаза в несвойственном ему жесте и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Глупый, помешанный на девчонках Жан, я никогда не считал тебя своим другом, — как бы невзначай ответил Марко, и Жан широко распахнул глаза, стоило ему только понять смысл сказанного. Вот так, небрежно, словно высмеивая его, Жана, невнимательность, Марко и открыл все свои мысли и чувства, некогда значившие для него едва ли не больше собственных целей и убеждений.

Смутившись и опустив глаза вниз, Жан несколько секунд молчал, а после решил как можно быстрее закрыть эту тему.

— Ты можешь взять деньги прямо сейчас, но... — Кирштайн склонил голову, делая очередной глоток восхитительного, чудом не остывшего кофе, и посмотрел на Марко испытующим взором. — Ты пришел не за этим, верно?

Марко растянулся в улыбке и засмеялся, едва не рухнув головой на стол. Он всегда был для Жана открытой книгой, как и Жан для него.

— Я думал, тебя будут интересовать вопросы вроде: где я был, как я выжил, но уж никак не вопрос о том, что мне от тебя нужно. — Марко улыбался, удивленно приподняв бровь. — Неужели ты не хочешь услышать длинную трагичную историю бедного меня, — на этом месте Бодт состроил исключительно несчастное лицо, — полную эпичных событий и преувеличений?

Тут рассмеялся Жан. Нервно, хрипло, не по-настоящему. Ему претила мысль о том, что Марко мог делать что-то неискренне, как сейчас, это было не в стиле его Марко. Допив остатки кофе, Жан оставил стакан на столе и, поднявшись, отошел к окну. Парень выглядел задумавшимся, но на самом деле просто смотрел вдаль.

— Ты отрастил руку, — решил огласить свою версию Жан, — стал, вероятно, жертвой эксперимента по созданию гулей из людей, начал скрывать красный глаз под повязкой и устроился в кафе с гулями. Все-таки с гулями, надо же, — добавил Жан уже чуть тише и усмехнулся — его задевался мысль о собственной ошибке, но виду следователь не подавал.

— Следователь Кирштайн, — протянул Марко, словно пробуя это прозвище на вкус, встал и, обойдя стол, остановился за спиной Жана. — Я поражен вашей дедукцией.

Марко дышал Жану прямо в шею, и тот чувствовал себя неуютно, едва ли не загнанный в ловушку. Голос Марко стал холоднее, а улыбка, которую Жан мог видеть в отражении окна, стала жестче. Бодт изменился, теперь Кирштайн осознавал это полностью. Как бы ему не хотелось верить, Марко изменился. Как бы ему не хотелось считать Марко своим близким другом, их отношения теперь висели на волоске, и Жан позволил решить их судьбу именно Марко.

— Так что же, следователь, задержите меня?

Марко оперся обеими руками о подоконник, прижавшись к Жану еще сильнее. Жан выдохнул и засмеялся.

— Похоже на какую-то извращенную ролевую игру, честное слово.

Ситуация казалась Жану абсурдной до безобразия. Марко, кажется, тоже сдерживался от смеха, но если Жан был близок к истерике, то Марко четко понимал, что делает.

— Если собрался меня сожрать, жри серьезнее.

Марко картинно надулся, отстраняясь и рывком разворачивая Жана лицом к себе. В момент, когда Марко сжимал руками его плечи, Жан впервые по-настоящему ощутил, каким сильным был Бодт. Каким сильным он стал.

— Ты сомневаешься в моей серьезности?

Жан засмеялся еще больше, уткнувшись лицом Марко в плечо и заходясь в неконтролируемом хохоте. Вдыхая полной грудью аромат кофе, насквозь пропитавший всю одежду гуля, Жан чувствовал, как Марко смеялся вместе с ним, обнимал его руками, прижимал к себе и сминал в руках рубашку. Марко всегда много смеялся, особенно сегодня, и смех его был заразителен даже в моменты, когда веселье не могло быть уместно.

Отсмеявшись, Жан откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в оконное стекло и, тяжело дыша, дотронулся рукой до повязки на глазу Марко.

— Ты не хотел бы это видеть, — отстранился Марко, чуть скривившись.

— Марко, ну, — шепотом позвал Жан, не давая парню увернутся, зацепился одной рукой за шею парня, а другой стягивая с его лица повязку. Марко дернулся, но противится не стал и с натянутой улыбкой распахнул оба глаза.

— Жуткий, — сделал вывод Жан, затаив дыхание. — Тебе не идет.

Марко грустно улыбнулся. Наклонился, прижимаясь губами к шее Жана, вдыхая его аромат, пробуя на вкус и еще сильнее сжимая руками плечи парня.

— Твой Марко был человеком, Жан. Отпусти меня и позволь ему уйти. Его уже нет.

Жан замотал головой, силясь возмущенно что-то сказать, но только скулил, прижимая Марко к себе.

— Нет, — коротко бросил Жан, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову так, чтобы шея была максимально открыта. — Ни за что.

Грустная улыбка отразилась на лицах обоих. Марко понимал, что уйти ему не дадут, а Жан понимал, что живым его уже не выпустят. Несколько секунд тишины для прощания с прошлым, пустота, съедающая сердца обоих, и поцелуй, страстный, жесткий, с металлическим привкусом крови на прокушенной губе, объятия, такие, каких у них еще не было и никогда больше не будет.

Жан больше не будет терзать себя чувством вины, он отдаст его другому и только мысленно пожелает Марко никогда не умирать в одиночестве.

Слизывая густую кровь с прокушенной губы, Жан сильнее прижался к горячему, даже слишком горячему телу Марко, и с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы не закричать. Слишком жарко ему было, слишком горячо, душно, тесно, но уже не одиноко, и только поэтому он не смел отпускать Марко до последнего.

Несмелый укус, вкус крови на губах, короткий стон и всепожирающее пламя в области груди, где догорает уголек-сердце. Должно быть, так и должна была закончиться история Марко Бодта и Жана Кирштайна.

**Author's Note:**

> Май 2015 года.


End file.
